chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Plumb Crazy
The Chuckle Brothers fix a fountain in Mrs. Blenkinsop's garden. Plot Paul and Barry arrive at Mrs. Blenkinsop's house to fix her fountain but nobody's home so the two decide to get it all done before she gets back so she'll be surprised. The two decide the problem is a blockage, Paul tells him to turn up the water which makes the head of the fountain shaped like a little boy, the head lands on the gutter, Paul tells Barry the pounds half empty and goes to get a bucket of water to fill it up, Paul tells him it'll take all day that way and suggests using a hosepipe, he gets one but its not long enough, Paul tells him he's better off with the bucket. Paul looks in one of the gutter pipes and Barry shouts out the other endmaking Paul jump, Paul, in retaliation, puts the pipe to Barry ear and shouts getting his own back, Barry goes up a ladder near the gutters to get the fountain head﻿ and finds a load of dirt, he drops it down a broken pipe making it go all over Pauls face. Paul tells Barry to stand in the same spot as he throws muck down the pipe but nothing comes out, he comes down to have a look and more muck drops on his face. Paul says he needs a shower so Barry climbs up the ladder and waters Paul's head with a watering can. Barry tries to get the fountain head with a stick but it falls off and lands on Paul's head. Barry goes to clean the gutter by taking them all down and brushing them while Paul makes guidelines on the wall of where to put the pipes but Barry comes along and ruins them by thinking its a game of tic-tac-toe. Barry goes and checks for leeks but he thinks he means the vegetables. Barry puts the water in the gutters and sees that the water is about to go though an unfinished pipe that Paul's standing under so he gets a hemets and gets all the water in it, Paul is angry and says that it could have soaked him then puts on the helmet and gets soaked. Barry goes to get some pipe and ends up messing about and making music though it and doing the theme from 2001: A Space Odessey, Paul finds him doing this and shoo's him off, Paul makes a loud noise into the pipe only for a diffrent noise altogether to come out of nowhere making him run off scared. Barry saws a pipe in half but he does it wrong by cutting it vertically. Paul instead cuts a pipe horizontally, but Barry does too to the same pipe causing it to split into 3 parts, Barry drills into the wall but he loses control and spins round and round, Paul turns the power off and Barry goes flying and lands in the fountain pond. Barry pokes holes into the ground and Paul's done with the pipe system even though he's done a very bad job of it and Barry decides to put all the pipes in the ground together causing water to come out from all the holes he made, the two run to The ChuckMobile and ride off. Trivia/Goofs * First appearance of The ChuckMobile. * One of the three episodes to be released on the Goofy Golfers VHS along with "Goofy Golfers" and "Bowl-Derash". * First episode to go back to the 20-minute episode format﻿. * One of only five times when Paul pedals on the Chuckmobile, the other times being in "In the Doghouse", "The Hunt for Chalky White", "The Barge", and "Safari Park Keepers". Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 4 Category:Episodes Written By John Sayle